Kíli - Fluffy Oneshot
by winterelf701
Summary: Kili/reader oneshot where you know the brothers in the village you live in, and you have a grudge against the youngest. Can Kíli persuade you to forgive him? Fluffy.


_Just a fluffy Kíli/reader oneshot  
_

_My first time writing any Hobbit stuff...tell me if you like it or not, I might do a part 2._

_xox_

It wasn't exactly the most interesting of days.

The weather was cold and cruel, bitter winds moving in from the north as winter settled in. Your father asked you to collect firewood from the woods beside your house and so you were. Wrapped up in a woollen cloak, warm tunic and thick, warm boots you gathered each hardy branch you came across, throwing them into a pile to bring back to the house, which was the furthest cottage from the village and closest to the beautiful, dark forest on the outskirts.

Most of the villagers were inside their homes or inns, drinking hot broth and sitting near a cosy fire. But no, you were out in the ghastly chill, nothing to do but look around for bits of trees and hum one of the lullabies from your childhood.

That was until, you heard the sudden whinny of horses. Not horses though, you realized as you turned and looked to the path leading into the village, but ponies. Sitting on those ponies, wrapped up and just as miserable looking, were the two young dwarf princes who visited every now and again. Some of their kin worked as toy makers further up the village and Kíli and Fíli sometimes came down to see them, often stopping to chat to your father on the way through. You always thought them as rather spoilt and pompous, but you put up with them nevertheless.

Looking at the wood you had already gathered, you decided it was enough for now and headed back to your house. Inside, you took off your warm gloves, your fingers thawing in the sudden heat. Your father made quick work of your gatherings as you went upstairs into your room, groaning at the loss of heat.

'It's still cold upstairs father!' you grumbled and you heard him chuckle once. 'Well then, stay down here!'

'Not with those twats about.' was your answer and you put your cloak back on, sitting on your bed and taking out a book to read. It was your favourite one, a story about an elf and a man falling in love thousands of years ago.

As you reached the ninth page, you heard the knock on the door and the familiar voices brought a groan from your mouth. You heard your father welcome the visitors as they made small chat.

'Where's your daughter, Effie, or Ellie…what was it? That one you royally pissed off at the inn last time you were here Kíli?' you heard the eldest say and you had the grace to blush a wee bit.

'Ellie.' you heard your father say, his laughter booming up the stairs. 'She might look a small, pretty thing but by Gods you wouldn't want to get on her bad side - I won't bother asking you ye did. She's up sulking in her room, she nay favours this weather.'

'Who does?' you heard the deep, mischievous voice of Kíli reply and your blood boiled. Stupid, stuck up idiot.

'ELLIE!' you cursed under your breath and made a fist when your father called up and threw your book down, taking a deep breath and marching down the stairs. Once reaching the bottom, you folded your arms and refused to look either of the visitors in the eye.

'Oh Ellie, there you are. You remember Fíli and Kíli don't you?' your father grinned merrily and you forced yourself to nod and look at them. 'Yes. Nice to meet you again.' you welcomed them through gritted teeth.

The eldest had a bemused smile on his face and the youngest was staring intently at you, obviously trying to catch your eye. You tried to stop yourself from clenching your fists as you flickered your eyes briefly on those familiar brown orbs.

'You collected enough firewood for today but we'll need more tomorrow. Fíli and Kíli offered to help you. Why don't you go back out to the woods, it won't take as long with these strapping, young dwarves.' your father clapped his hands on your back as you seethed.

'Fine.' you turned and put your gloves on, turning and heading out the door. Fíli and Kíli followed, whispering secretly among themselves as you hurried down the pathway into the forest, looking for timber you may have missed.

'You might have to break some off trees.' you ordered, turning and they stopped abruptly, nodding quickly.

'As m'lady says.' Fíli smiled and you rolled your eyes. 'I'm not a lady. I'll be over here if you _get lost_.' you tried to hint and then turned and stomped off into the woods further. You let your teeth unclench and reached up and snapped a twig off, trying to imagine it being Kíli's neck.

After a few minutes you heard a crunch behind you and you turned quickly, expecting the worse. Instead you found a humble looking Kíli looking down at your crouched position.

'What do you want?' you stood and looked behind him. 'Where's your brother?'

'He's gone to get an axe.' he replied simply, suddenly looking down at his thumbs. He looked so awkward and meek for a minute you almost forgot how much you hated him.

'I want to apologize. For what I did. Last time I was here.' his stuttered, his apology coming out stunted. You frowned suspiciously, wondering if this was some kind of dwarvish trick.

'Well…then…you should be.' you responded, eyeing him carefully. He looked up, his cheeks reddening at he looked at you. 'I just…well I thought you were pretty and-'

'-you thought since you were a prince and so much more _better_ than me, you could just do what you wanted?' you finished for him and he winced.

'It's just…where I'm from…I'm not used to girls like you! All the dwarvish woman are older and the serving girls are always all over me like hens, but I don't like them. I-I like you though…' he stuttered and sighed, looking at you with puppy eyes that almost made you feel like forgiving him. _Almost_.

'You made me feel like…like some kind of inn whore, the way you carried on.' you felt tears prickle in your eyes as you remembered how embarrassed you were. How Fíli and the other dwarves hooted as Kíli came up behind you and grabbed you, pressing his lips on yours. They were soft and he smelled good…but that didn't matter.

'It was humiliating.' you sighed and crossed your arms. He walked up and you thought for a minute he was going to do it again but instead he grabbed you and pulled you in for a warm hug. Against the freezing wind it felt wonderful, his furs warming your whole body, his cheek against yours warm in comparison. You were small for a young woman - the same size as him - so you fit perfectly into his arms like a missing jigsaw piece.

'Like I said. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot - you're not like those silly, giggling serving girls. You're different. I shouldn't have treated you like that.' he apologized into your ear and you stood there, astonished. A warm feeling crept into your stomach and even though you tried to push it away, it lingered.

'Well that is _not_ how you kiss a girl here Kíli.' you told him firmly and he pulled back, his dark chocolate eyes bearing into yours. He watched your face for a minute then raised a perfect eyebrow. 'Can I try again?'

Not one word could escape past your lips, your heart froze, the breath emerging from your cold mouth stopped. Kíli watched you and all you could manage was a tiny nod.

He pressed his hand to your face and leaned in. Your eyes fluttered close as your lips met his. How on earth his lips was warmer than yours in this weather you didn't know. Maybe it was some dwarf thing. Either way it felt magical - as sentimental as that sounded. He didn't move his lips at first, just let them linger on yours, as soft as the last occasion but this time invited.

He slowly moved the kiss along, his nose touching off yours, his teeth softly nipping your full lips, his tongue begging for entrance. He moved in again, with more passion that before, pressing into you with more force. You found your frozen arms wrapping around his neck and he pulled you in, slipping his tongue into your mouth and kissing you like you had never been kissed before.

'I've got the…axe…' a voice began booming but stuttered to a halt as you broke away, landing with a thump on the ground. Fíli stood, his mouth open in shock but a laugh suddenly bursting from his lips as his eyes widened. You looked to a shocked Kíli, still standing there with his arms outstretched. He looked to Fíli and suddenly frowned ferociously, anger flashing across his face. 'Fíli!'

'Um…' you tried to explain but then you heard your father's call.

'Ellie, you better come back, a blizzard is heading this way! Bring the dwarves with you!' his voice was nearly drowned out by the wind, which must have picked up without you realizing while you were…otherwise engaged.

You hopped up, brushed yourself off and hurried back to the village, trying to get rid of the tell-tale blush on your pale cheeks. As you reached your house, you heard the clatter of horseshoes behind you and turned to see the princes mounted.

'We're, ah, going to outrun the wind, head on home. We'll be back tomorrow though - tell your father we'll bring half the woods back for him.' Fíli flexed his arm as if the prove his point then winked to you. Your father was emerging from the house and he nodded. 'Thank you. You'd best be on your way.'

With that your father turned to go back in. 'Come on Ellie.' You turned as he disappeared inside the door, only to feel a tugging on your arm.

You turned to see Fíli riding off, leaving his brother behind who was now reaching down from his pony to look at you, pulling your hand up into his.

'I'll see you tomorrow Ellie.' he pressed your palm and left you with a smile, galloping towards his brother's retreating figure.

You looked down at your hand to see a bracelet, a simple one made of string but there was a tiny silver charm on it in the shape of a leaf. On it the word _Azgal _was carefully engraved in beautiful hand-writing. You wrinkle your nose, watching Kíli ride off. You rush inside from the harsh wind and look at your father, who was raising an eyebrow. 'What's up with you lass?'

'Nothing, I'm just going to go up and read the rest of my book.' you kissed your father's cheek and ran up the stairs. You bounced onto your bed, the book falling off and you growled, feeling flustered. You felt your chest as your heart fluttered under it and clutched the bracelet in your hand, the small beginnings of a smile growing on your face.


End file.
